Eternal Sleep
by Dark Visage
Summary: Nathaniel has been a member of the dark brotherhood for decades, but forces beyond his control soon lead him on a journey to discover who he really is. Prologue and chapter 1 up.


**Eternal Sleep**

**Prologue**

Nathaniel stood atop the cliff, his face illuminated blue by the light of the Ayleid well beside him. He could feel its potent magic power washing over him, giving him a sensation that all was well; a welcome thought in the dark times of turmoil which besieged the empire. Through the veil of darkness before him, Nathaniel could define the profile of Skingrad against the night sky, his vampiric eyes allowing him to observe a lone rider travelling the Gold road towards the coast. The vampire turned his attention to the ruins of Kvatch - his once thriving home and the ancestral dwelling of his family, before the Daedra razed it. His family were dead, he knew it, but it did not matter. To them, Nathaniel, their eldest son, was dead, and had been for a decade; now he was the only one left. The black robe and hood that concealed the vampire twitched slightly in a silent wind, which drew his mind away from his memories and back to the present. He turned and walked away from the well, disappearing into the darkness, his enchanted robes swaying behind him.

The dawn came quickly, Nathaniel could still detect the slight tang of blood on his lips; there would be one less merchant arriving in Anvil this morning. His newly acquired horse stood tall and proud in the stables, its dark coat glistening in the light. Nathaniel entered Anvil's north gate, quickly scanning the scene for the town guard. He noted their positions and made his way to the Count's Arms. He lowered his hood as he stepped in the door, revealing his long, black hair. The local patrons seemed oblivious to Nathaniel's presence in their tavern, whether it was due to the enchantments bound to his cloak or the fact they were used to strangers passing through Anvil to board ships to the other provinces he did not know, but it suited him to remain inconspicuous. With a slight cough, Nathaniel attracted the attention of the barman.

"What can I get ye?" enquired the Innkeeper.

"I'll have a glass of Hammerfell Fire Rum." Nathaniel's tone was calm and friendly.

"That'll be six gold coins. So, what brings ye ta Anvil stranger?" asked the barman as he fetched an orange bottle from behind the counter.

"I'm a merchant from the Imperial city, maybe you could help me?"

"I'll do m' best sir, but I can't guarantee anythin'."

"Velwyn Benirus, do you know him?"

"Oh yes, 'e's a regular 'ere when 'e's in town. I 'spose ye know 'e lives in the Imperial city?"

"We have... unfinished business. Where can I find him?"

"Ah, _unfinished business _ye say? lemme guess, you're a bailiff. In that case, I'd better tell ye 'e 'as a room upstairs."

"Thankyou." Nathaniel let the rum slip down his throat and placed the empty glass on the counter as he rose to his feet. He ascended the stairs and closed his eyes. An after image of the landing corridor appeared in front of him, with a purple cloud resembling a man pacing the room behind the second door on the right. Opening his eyes again, the vampiric figure moved down the hall, stopping before the door. After knocking thrice, the door creaked open to reveal a man dressed smartly in matching burgundy linens and shirt. His surprised expression turned to shock as the silver dagger pierced his chest. "Sleep." whispered Nathaniel, as the wound closed over where the dagger had just retracted. The body of Velwyn Benirus slumped into the embrace of its murderer, who sat it in a chair behind the door. The body then opened its eyes, but there was no life in them. The corpse would throw itself down the stairs when the necromantic puppet master controlling it was safely out of town. Only when the death was staged would the contract be complete. Nathaniel left the inn, satisfaction filling him at the thought of his bonus, and the knowledge that he had pleased Sithis.

**1**

The reflection of the night sky turned the still pool jet black. The endless void stretched before the solitary figure, and he suddenly felt himself drawn toward it. He reached the edge of the pool and looked into his own reflection, seeing a face rotten with time, displaying empty eye sockets and strips of flesh peeling to reveal bone. A piercing scream obliterated the silence. Nathaniel turned, only to be greeted by a horde of corpses shambling towards him, arms outstretched like sinister children seeking their mothers' embrace. He tried to scream, but could feel his vocal chords turn to dust, allowing not a sound to pass his lips. There was only one option. He retreated into the pool, cracking its mirror-like surface; he could feel the cold, ethereal grasp the water had on him. It tightened the further he went, but he would rather freeze than be ripped apart by the undead. The floor of the pool shifted beneath Nathaniel's feet. He looked down to discover the surface he tread on was comprised of the undead he had come here to escape. Terror filled the despairing figure, as a thousand dead hands reached up and pulled him beneath the surface. His voice returned to him, and he screamed. He screamed like he had just been born, not wanting to cage his fear.

"Nathaniel! Wake up! Wake up!"

The vampire opened his undead eyes, his scream replaced by furious panting. Above him was a familiar face. It was pale white, surrounded by short hair, black as the night. Her lips were full, and coloured crimson red. Her eyes were a dazzling blue, framed by dark shadows. She radiated a dark beauty that could never be compromised.

"Helena." Nathaniel's face broke into a relieved smile as he voiced her name, revealing his fangs.

"We have been assigned a contract together, dear brother. You should report to Master Evan for details."

"Thankyou, I will."

She strolled from the room, turning at the door.

"You'll like this one brother, it could get violent." The two figures exchanged dark grins at this prospect. She once again proceeded to walk from the room, Nathaniel's eyes following her until she was out of sight.

He looked around his chamber, it was the deepest room in the sanctuary, and had seemingly been designed to house a vampire. There was a message carved into a stone plate that had been erected above the doorway. It read _"In memory of Vicente Valtieri, a beloved brother who gave his soul for the Night mother. May he forever rest in the favour of Sithis."_ There was a similar plate displaying the names of six other brothers and sisters in the main bunk room upstairs. It was common knowledge among the brotherhood that these were references to the last purification, but that was over a decade ago in the past, and was an event to be forgotten. Nathaniel sat up, placing his feet on the floor of the room. Opposite the stone slab he slept on hung the Robe of Phantoms and Bloodrain, his enchanted cloak and sword. The Cloak made him oblivious to others, unless he chose to expose himself to them, and Bloodrain was a unique, red and silver claymore that caused blood to flow until there was none left to bleed. He prized these items above all else in this world, but there was one thing he valued even more. The vampire put on a black shirt and made his way over to the chest in the corner of the room. He opened it to reveal many small vials filled with a dark red liquid. The cork popped and that familiar tang touched undead lips. Nathaniel placed the empty vial carefully on the table and exited the room.

"How is my favourite vampire this evening?" Master Evan was a Dumner. His white hair contrasted heavily with his purple skin. He had unusually dark red eyes, their rich colour putting Nathaniel's pale irises to shame. "The whole sanctuary heard you earlier."

"I apologize master, but I cannot control my nightmares."

"It's ok Nathaniel, it must be hard facing the prospect of eternity. So, I presume sister Helena has informed you that you will be embarking on a double contract?"

"She has."

"Very well then, onto the details. You shall be travelling to the ruins of Kvatch. There is a large clan of bandits, approximately thirty, taking residence in the castle, and someone has a strong vendetta against them. You and Helena have been chosen to wipe them out. There are no specifications to meet except one, no witnesses. Therefore, you have the freedom to choose in what manner the executions shall take place. You should organise this with your sister. Remember, this is a castle you're attempting to enter, so expect it to be defended. May the hand of Sithis guide you." With that, the master of the sanctuary turned and retreated to his private chamber. He always kept a tone of business to his voice, preferring to keep the pleasure part of his life outside of the sanctuary. It was unusual for the murderers to leave their home and make contact with the public, but Evan was widely known and respected in Cheydinhal, but obviously not for his true profession.

Helena was sat at a table in the main living quarters. She had several documents spread in front of her; Nathaniel could see they were the plans of castle Kvatch.

"Where did you get these?" enquired the vampire.

"The Imperial prison. I had a contract there and these were lying on a table, so I took them. I have a map of the entire Imperial city sewer network and a complete map of Bruma, including the caverns." Her eyes alighted at the thought of her own resourcefulness.

"So what can you determine from these? Is there anything we need to be prepared for?"

"No, but there is a secret passage into the castle from the chapel undercroft. That'll be our way in."

"Right, I'm going to gather what I need. We'll set off just after dusk. Meet me then at the stables."

Helena looked a little dreamy.

"I enjoy travelling at night, especially when you can see the stars."

"I have no choice in the matter. I haven't fed in two days." The woman sat in front of him gave a pleasant grin, Nathaniel forced a smile.

Retreating back to his chamber, he read the memorial plaque once again and pulled the Robe of phantoms around him, raising the hood over his head. He unhooked Bloodrain from its wall mountings and latched the red patterned blade onto his back.

The stables were lit by the combined light of the stars and the lamps outside the keeper's house, giving the place an eerie, translucent glow. The great, black horse stood before its master, knowing that a long journey awaited it. A slender form appeared out of the darkness. It glided toward the vampire and his mount, as if carried on a dark cloud. Helena appeared more beautiful under starlight than she did normally, her blue eyes complementing the slight blue hue she now sported in the dim light.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked in a playful tone as she mounted a chestnut horse.

"Ready as always." replied the vampire, as he rose onto his mount. The two figures rode off into the darkness, murderous intentions filling their minds.


End file.
